Me, Her, and the Kenshin Gumi
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: ( rating for Language) Characters may be OOC cuz this was my first fic ever...I have much better now...disclaimer now. I don't own anything in RK...The Kenshingumi meets up with two girls running from a org. that's trying to kill them off. Will they get t


Chapter Two- the Kenshin Gumi Plus Two

We gathered up all of our belongings (in my case-not much, in Ania's case- everything she's everything ever owned). Since the house was still properly ours, I told Ania we could always come back to get something we need. She agreed and took only her clothes, her sword, a few pans, and some barrettes. We put our tatami mats in our bags and got ready to leave. I told Ania to go ahead of me to the dojo and that I'd be down there in a few minutes. After she left, I took one last walk around my parent's room. I took a good look at it. Then I noticed some hair barrettes on a little stand. They were beautiful. Of course, they were Haha-san's. Underneath of the little assortment was a letter addressed to me from Haha-san. She had my name written across it. I gathered up the barrettes in a silk cloth and put them away. I walked out of the room after that, letter in hand. Silently, reluctantly, I left the house.

I didn't know how I was going to adjust to living with them. They all seemed okay but it was only the beginning. After pushing open the gates I saw to little girls running at me. "Konichiwa!" they bubbled. They little girl with long brown hair greeted me. "I'm Ayame." Then the other little one with little pigtails said, "I'm Suzume." They smiled these adorable smiles and started to dance in circles around me. They were cute kids. Kenshin walked over. "Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan, Dr. Genzai is here." They took off yelling "Oji-san! Oji-san" "Where's Ania?" I asked him. He sighed. "She's trying her hand at dice with Sano." I winced. That couldn't be good.

I looked around. Once I spotted her, I walked over and said, "Having fun are we?" She glared at me. "Oro?" I said confused. "She's losing." Sano said proudly. "How much have you lost?" I asked reluctantly. I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "Five hundred, forty yen" I almost fell over backwards. "Nani?" "On that roll." Sanosuke said with a little laugh. "How much total?" I said through gritted teeth. "Three thousand, eight hundred, ninety yen." She said meekly. "That's it! Move over, Ania. I'm winning it back." I yelled, sitting down on the porch. "You can sure go ahead and try." Sano laughed. I picked up the dice, threw it in the air, caught it in mid-fall, and threw it in the basket. Seven total. "Four and three." I said plainly. Sano looked stricken. I just looked at him. He handed me the five hundred forty-yen. We kept playing until I'd won two thousand, six hundred, eighty-four yen back. That left him with one thousand, two hundred six. I felt kinda bad. Especially after I heard Yahiko say, "I knew that would happen considering how unlucky you are at dice." I separated the money in half and gave it to Sano. I turned around, quietly said, "I don't need it much." then walked away. 

Once it came time to eat, I sat down with them. Ania was complaining about how hungry she was. Kaoru-san had made shabu-shabu. Yahiko was the first to complain about not wanting to eat it. Then Sanosuke joined in. Ania decided to try it. She ate some then immediately looked as if she was going to keel over. "Oh, my." She said after a moment. I blinked and then decided to try some. Then I understood what Sanosuke meant about the food jumping out of the bowl and throttling you. I set the bowl down. Kaoru looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry," She said. " I'm not a very good cook." "Hmm." I thought aloud. Ania turned to me. "Why don't you cook, Saiyuri." I looked over at Kaoru. She nodded approvingly. I got up and went in the kitchen. 

I was going to make my favorite. Okonomiyaki was what I'd make. I got the ingredients I needed from Kaoru-san and started to mix the batter. "Excuse me for asking,' Kaoru-san said. "How old are you and your sister?" "Kyu-ju." I told them. "Nineteen, ah, same as Sanosuke." While I was starting to make the sauce, Kaoru-san told me everyone else's ages. She was seventeen (shichi-ju), Sano of course was nineteen (kyu-ju), Kenshin was twenty-eight (ni-ju-hachi), and Yahiko was eleven (ichi-ju). The little ones, Ayame and Suzume were seven and six (shichi and roku). We fit right in. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all - "I LOST AGAIN? ARE YOU CHEATING, SANOSUKE?" my sister yelled. Not going to be so bad? Oh this was going to be a lot worse than that… 

After the Okonomiyaki was done cooking, I served everyone. If they didn't like it, I guess I'd have to live with it. Besides, I was used to it anyway. At one time Kaoru-san, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin all took a bite of okonomiyaki. There was a long pause, then the sound of simultaneous eating. "Sukei! This is much better than anything I could ever cook!" Kenshin exclaimed. My eyes widened. It was my first compliment out side of my family. I blinked at him from across the table. I looked around confused as to what the others thought. Kaoru was fighting with Yahiko over the last pizza. I couldn't believe it. Ania gave me an encouraging smile. I looked at Sanosuke who looked content with the whole pizza stuffed in his mouth. I finished mine and thanked them. "Arigato …arigato …domo arigato…" I sputtered. Just then Kaoru and Yahiko sprawled themselves across the table with the okonomiyaki still on either of their chopsticks. I took out my sword and, in the blink of an eye, cut the pizza in half. They eat it in peace. "Yade-yade." Kenshin said. 

It was all right being over here. Kaoru-san was very nice. Sanosuke was okay to be around. Yahiko was adorable and a good opponent. Kenshin was the one who really was the most enjoyable. But there's something in the back of my mind that was bugging me-but I couldn't figure out what… All of a sudden, Ania appeared before me. "There's something in the back of you mind that's bugging you isn't there?" I couldn't stand it when she did that. It was really annoying. It was like she knew what I was thinking even though she really didn't. "Maybe. I can't figure what it is though." I sighed. Then I remembered. The letter from Haha-san! I got up and ran into the room I stayed in now. There was the note. Sitting right under my pillow on my bedmat. I was glad Ania hadn't gotten to it. I opened the note. The letter read:

To My Dear Saiyuri,

If you're reading this it means I've left this life. I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you why we were so coldhearted. The truth is, the only way that we lived in this gorgeous house is because of a loan we got form Hikaru Tanshu. In return for the loan, we would give him our first born child. I know it sounds Rapunzel, but once we found that we were to have twins, it was too late. Tanshu decided to engage the first one of you he saw to his soon-to-be son, which is what got us in this mess to begin with. He chose you and we had to keep you from knowing long enough so we could stall and keep you with us. Once we realized that we were only delaying the inevitable, we thought that if we were cruel enough to you, you'd leave to go find a better life. That didn't happen, so we tried harder. It pained us but we figured it was the only way. 

We always knew you were strong. You and Ania got along so well and we never had a problem with either of you. We couldn't risk you finding out that you were engaged to someone who might kill you once he tired of you. Especially since his father was pure evil. Our own fear caused us to neglect you and hurt you. I only wish now that I could have told you a lot sooner. Ania is wonderful. Make sure you tell her for me. You, Saiyuri, are a strong-willed young woman. I hope your husband realizes that. Please take care and never let fear overrule your mind like we did. I apologize again for everything. Tell Ania. Let her read this letter and see if she understands. She'd hate us for it I know and the thought kills me but try not to let her be sad. Keep your sister, and yourself, happy. Take care of the barrettes. They are my gift to you. Take anything we own and keep it well. Your father loves you. I love you. We're sorry once again. 

Your Haha-san,

_Haruna Akerui_

Your Chichi-san,

_Haruna Natsu_

So that was it. This is what my mother left me. This note explained everything. Everything became clear. The pain, secrets, and-and-everything became so much more clear. Haha-san was right about it sound really 'Rapunzel'. I couldn't show this to Ania just yet. But I knew I had to get stronger. I was starting to despise myself for losing against Sanosuke. If I hadn't lost fighting with my fists, I would have been able to be there when Tanshu took my parents. I knew what I would do.

"Sanosuke!" I called from the porch. He turned around and yelled, "Nani?" I motioned him to come here. Once he came I put my plan into action. "I need you to help me." I told him. "As much as I don't like help," He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want my help if you don't like to be helped?" I could feel myself blushing so I turned away before he noticed. "I need you to help me get stronger. You have to teach me to fight the way you do." He looked dumbfounded so I continued. "If I hadn't lost to you when we were fist fighting, My parents wouldn't have been taken away. I would have been there to stop Tanshu. If I was there to stop him, most likely they wouldn't have been killed." His expression changed. He looked serious. "Fine. But you'll have to be able to handle it." "Do I look like I can't handle it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "But first," he said with a grin. "First we eat. What'll you cook today?" I shook my head in amusement. Then I did something I'd actually never done before- _I smiled_. I actually smiled at him. He jumped a little when I did it. I couldn't blame him though. I probably looked kind of funny considering that it was my first time. And to think he was the first to see it. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "Why not some five-flavor ramen with some miso soup for an appetizer?" he nodded in agreement. 

After I finished cooking three bowls of miso soup, I set them on a tray that was on the counter next to me. While I was working on the fourth bowl I noticed Sanosuke trying to ease a pair of chopsticks into the second bowl. "Back! Back!" I laughed. We both laughed. "Hmmm,' he said aloud to himself. "What's the matter?" I asked while pouring the last of the soup into Yahiko's bowl. "Why don't you smile more often?" he asked. I felt myself starting to blush so I turned my head away. I was starting to think that I'd been blushing too much these days… "Well?" Gosh he was persistent…"Well nothing ever made me want to smile and I never felt happy enough to." "Until now." I turned around abruptly until I was staring dead in his brown eyes. I started to blush some more. I decided not to say anything. "Well you should try to smile more often. You look good with a smile on your face." That did it –my face was _red_! I couldn't move to not let him see. "Uh…thanks." I said nervously." Hey Sano?" I said after a while. "Nani" he replied. "How do you feel…about some spring rolls to go with it all." "Hmm,' he said after a moments thought. "I haven't had spring rolls in a long time. Sure, why not?" "Alright." 

Dinner was laid out and I was just about to call them in to eat. I took off the smock I was wearing when suddenly… "WOMAN! GET OFF! AND DON'T CALL ME YAHIKO-CHAN!" 'Uh-oh' I thought to myself. That can only mean trouble… I ran outside with Sano right behind me. Once I got out there, I could have hit Ania upside the head. She was hugging the fool out of little Yahiko, who was trying to get out of her grasp. He wasn't quite able to. I walked over to them. "Oh, Yahiko-chan! You're so kawaii!" she giggled. I wasn't quite sure if Yahiko would be able to survive her doing this every hour on the hour. I also didn't know if I could. I just shook my head and started to walk away. Sano tried to pry Ania off of Yahiko. Instead, he got thrown a good distance or, more rather, a bad distance. He was thrown directly into me." Oorooooo!" I didn't enjoy that considering he was much heavier than I was. I was quite dizzy after he decided to get off of me. He tried to make me sit up straight on the porch. Much to his dismay, I felt over completely. Ania came over and started prodding me with a ladle that I don't even _want_ to know how she got it or where. "Is it dead yet?" she giggled. "No, baka, I'm not." I said angrily. Sanosuke was covering his mouth to hide bursts of laughter. I shot him a death glare and he shut up. "Dinner's ready." I said and stormed into the eating area. 

I finished my food quickly then went out side by the well to think. I could hear Ania squealing, "Kawaii, kawaii, Yahiko-chan!" and Kenshin ask what was wrong with me and if I was all right. I felt even worse. I caused all these problems and I don't like to involve other people. It makes me feel guilty and I like to have a clear conscience. I stared into the well. I was still the same old Haruna Saiyuri. But why did I feel so funny? There was obviously something going on inside my head, or my heart, which I wasn't going to be able to figure out anytime soon.

I knew I heard footsteps coming toward me. I wasn't going to turn around, incase it was someone who had decided to sneak in and attack the dojo. I got my sword ready. Once the footsteps sounded like they were close enough, I whipped out my sword and turned to attack. It was only Kenshin. I apologized and put my sword back inside my sheath. He raised his hands in defense, "Gomen nasai for sneaking up on you like that. I didn't mean it. I was only wondering if you were all right. You left so suddenly." I turned away from him again. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Kenshin. It feels like there's something in the bottom of my feelings that my mind isn't letting me connect with and I really want to know what it is so I can deal with it." I looked at him from over my shoulder. He smiled his adorable little smile and said, "Maybe you just miss your parents. Or maybe-' he paused. I turned around to see why he paused. "Maybe you staying here has brought out emotions that hadn't been expressed before. At your old home, I mean." I had been staying here for almost a week now. I thought about this for a second then looked at him quizzically. I couldn't think of what emotions he was talking about. "Like when you smiled." He said after a while. I almost jumped. I couldn't believe he'd seen me. That's another reason I never wanted to smile so when I did finally, (if I did) everyone wouldn't be bugging me about it. "Don't look so startled.' He said with a short laugh. He turned to go back inside. "You're very pretty. You should smile more often." Damn it! Why was everyone telling me that? But still, what he said made things a little bit more clear.

I had set up a wooden pole with a rope tied around the top the next day in the yard so I could practice fighting without my sword. I started with some basic punching. I knew how to punch pretty well. I had just started to work on kicking when Sano appeared next to me. I turned to look at him with a look that clearly said, "What do _you_ want?" "Today we start your training. Let's go to the practice hall." Whoopee. I was still kind of mad at him for what happened yesterday. "You're still kind of mad at me for what happened yesterday aren't you?" He said. How were people able to read me so well? It drove me crazy! I said nothing. He chuckled a bit and it really made me want to sock him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him much even if I tried. "I assure you I didn't mean to." He said after a while. I was furious! "What does that mean? I'm not pretty enough for you?" I clapped my hands over mouth. I didn't know where that came from. I started to panic. He turned to face me. " I didn't mean that _at all_! I meant…I…oh never mind." I was ticked off now. He smiled at me and I felt myself start to weaken a little. I didn't know why. What made me feel so helpless? Crap! I t was so annoying.

Once we were inside he took off that huge jacket that had the kanji 'Aku' (bad) on the back. I turned pink a little and looked away. I was so furious with my self I swung at the first thing next to me. To my surprise, it was Kenshin. "Oorooooooooo!" he said once my fist hit his cheek. "Oh my goodness!" I screamed while running over to where he was lying after getting a swift hit to the face. "Are you alright?" I panicked. I hope he was all right. "Wow.' He said dizzily. "You've got the strongest punch I've ever felt." I blushed. He had flown into a wall but aside from that he was all right. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What you swing for?" Sanosuke asked. "I didn't mean to. I was just angry but I didn't mean to hit _him_. I wasn't trying to hit anything in particular…I'm really, really sorry Kenshin-sama. I don't really have that strong of a punch- not like Sanosuke's or anything- but if I'm angry enough, it shows because I swing at the closest thing to me. It just happened to be you. " I bowed apologetically. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to. I was coming to see you Saiyuri-dono." I blinked. "So desu ka?" "You're sister seems to have gotten herself locked in the bathroom. How should we get her out? Kaoru-dono can't get the door open." "Tell her I said it's as easy as unlocking the door. If all else fails-bust the door down. She's not doing anything important in there." He nodded and left. 

"Judging from that whomping you gave Kenshin, you don't seem to shabby. Let's just work on your punches for a while?" He glanced at the clock. It was 3: 27 P.M. "Here." He handed me a box that had a lot of long cloth bandages in it. "Tie them around your hands and feet." I wasn't going to ask why. Then I noticed he had bandages tied around one hand and both feet. While I was tying the bandages around my hands, I asked, "So, what, is this ,like, my symbol of your training greatness?" He grinned. "Yeah, since you put it that way." "Yade-yade." I mumbled.

We started of with me punching the center of his hands while he was backing up to work on focus. "You're pretty good. Let's move on to blocking items." _That_ caught me off guard. "What kind of items…" He suddenly threw a small empty tofu bucket. Then he threw a rice cracker. Ania would have a flip over all this wasted food. I caught the cracker and placed it in the basket. He started to throw more. I caught them all with incredible ease. He looked pleased. I was starting to get the hang of his training. After his throwing all the rice crackers and my catching them all, he started to throw some small bricks. They were a little harder to dodge, considering I had to break them before they made physical contact. I was doing all right, though. I was planning on eating the rice crackers, but not since they were being kicked and punched at.

After about an hour of training, he stopped. "You're pretty good now. I'll see to it that you're a lot better." "What I'm aiming for,' I said quietly. "Is beating you. I'll keep working until I do. And it has to be a fair fight. Then I'll be able to let my parents die in peace…" my voice trailed off. Sano got up, walked over to me, and put his arm around me. I was almost glad he did. I felt better towards him than I did the day before. He also seemed to notice that. "If it makes you feel any better,' he said in almost a whisper. 'I never knew my parents. I grew up with the Sekihou Tai." "I've heard of them. It was really sad when it was destroyed like that-" I'd said to much. He looked kind of upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of it. I did admire them though." I smiled nervously. I looked to see if his expression had changed any. He looked happier now so I could let out that breath I'd been holding. _I could let out the breath I'd been holding_? Suddenly it hit me and it hurt like a cannon being shot through you stomach and not going through-instead, it just left you there to sit and pout in unmistakable pain. I knew what was bugging me and I didn't like it _one bit_.

I opened my eyes and realized I'd fainted. Everything was blurred but eventually came in clear. I was lying on a tatami mat blinking up at nine different faces. Kenshin-sama, Kaoru-san, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume, Ania, and another face I didn't recognize. I was a woman with long, black hair, red lipstick, a doctor's apron, and a look of worry. She looked older than Kenshin. I sat up. "You should lie back down. You haven't fully recovered yet." She said. "And you should stop telling me what to do." I snapped, annoyed. "Well she seems okay now." The woman said haughtily. "Miss. I'm sorry. My sister doesn't like help from strangers even if you are a doctor." Ania said in my defense. I pulled her to where I could whisper, "Who's she?" Kenshin spoke up. "Ania-san, Saiyuri-dono, this is Megumi. She's a well-trained doctor." "Good for her." I sighed. I remembered thew reason why I had fainted. "I guess it's no use asking if you're alright." She said. Then she started to snicker. "What are you snickering at?" I asked. "Kenshin seems to attract more and more weirdoes." She glared at me triumphantly. I don't know why. "Uh-huh' I said coolly. "With you being weirdo number one." And they're usually young, smart-mouthed females." She grinned slyly. "That's a perfect definition of you without the 'young' part, _grandma_!" I yelled. Then she left out this annoyingly loud cackle which, I'm sure, damaged my hearing. "Oh, _disgust_!" I yelled over her howling. "How awful!" Ania said, holding her ears. 

"Saiyuri-dono?" Kenshin turned to me. We were all sitting at the table in the dining room. "Nani?" I asked. "You don't mind if Megumi-dono cooks for us do you?" I couldn't care less. "Megumi's gonna cook for us!" Ayame chirped happily. "Yay!" She and Suzume cried, delighted. I shook my head. I glanced around the room and my eyes fixed on Sanosuke, who hadn't said a word. I was about to ask him if he was all right when Megumi, looking extremely catty, walked in with a tray of something that looked like small brown belts. I looked at Ania who had a look of sheer horror on her face. Then I saw what was on the tray. _Eel_! I was sure I was going to keel over but instead I got up and said in the politest voice I could manage (which wasn't very), "My sister and I can't eat eel. Gomen nasai." Ania bowed apologetically while I turned to go to my room. 

I laid out on the tatami mat and thought earnestly why I felt the way I did. I wouldn't tell anyone. I was too embarrassing. I fell slowly asleep and was not at all prepared for what would happen in a days…


End file.
